Calenardhon
Later renamed Rohan, Calenardhon was a royal province of Gondor until TA 2510. Calenardhon at TA 1650 *Political Organization: Occupied Territory (formerly a Province). *Rulers: Alandur, Hir of Calmirie;Caranthir, Hir of Angrenost;Finlong, Hir of Aglarond;Sorondothor, Hir of Tir Anduin;Urdrek, Chieftain of the Freawul Tribe. *Administrative Organization: Poor governorships, appointed directly by the King. Offices assigned through royal bureaucracy. No native nobility. Five Dunnish tribes function autonomously. Land largely owned by smallholders. *Population: 22,000 Dunedain. 30.000 Dunmen. *Military: Orthanc Garrison: 2.200 Soldiers.600 Cavalry.Other troops: 2.500 Soldiers.1.200 Cavalry.4.400 Dunlendings. divided into five major tribes. *Products: Grain, horses, cattle. The broad plains of Calenardhon stretch from the rugged Emyn Muil to the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Dry for most of the year, the plains experience quagmires and sudden flooding with the spring rains, which signal the return of the thick, lush grasses for which the region is famous. The Old North Road travels the width of Calenardhon, making the territory a vital link for Gondor's communication with Arthedain and Cardolan. The strategic importance of the region, coupled with several antagonistic tribes of Dunmen in the area, require a large garrison of the royal army. Calenardhon is a territory, not a full province, of Gondor, and four military governors, control the region. Two large trading towns and two formidable fortresses anchor their power. The plains have no traditional nobility associated with them, due to the Kin-strife two centuries before, so the King holds virtually absolute authority over the land. Much of the territory remains undeveloped, and the King will grant parcels of land to deserving subjects. Government in Calcnardhon has a distinctly militaristic air about it, a burden the citizens are willing to bear for their security. The region supplies most of the horses and cattle for the rest of Gondor, and it exports a fair portion of the grain consumed in the cities as well. The trade along the Old North Road adds a cosmopolitan clement to the local markets, and the unprepared visitor will be surprised at the number of exotic goods from foreign lands found in households in Calenardhon. There is little mineral wealth in the region, and prospectors consider the slopes of the White Mountains barren. Some iron-bearing ores at the tail of the Misty Mountains remain unexploited, due to the abundance of iron in less remote regions of Gondor. Another notable exception is the vast store of gems found in the Aglarond. which the King keeps a wellguarded secret. The unmined wealth of precious stones there serves as security for the Gondorian economy, and the King would only tap into it in an emergency. Along the jagged edge of the chain of the White Mountains, there is much evidence of the lost race of the Daen Coentis.The Vale of Dunharrow. a site reputed to be the northern gate of the Paths of the Dead, holds a large number of weather-worn "pukel-men." Rumors even hold that a small population of Drúedain still inhabits the White Mountain vales, but if any indeed exist, they most certainly are a rare and dying race. The descendants of the Daen Coentis, the Dunmen folk, also live in the region. Many of the Dunmen migrated north to the hills of Dunfearan but a few of the indigenous tribes still remain in the southern part of the region. These Dunlendings fight with each other almost as much as they fight the Gondorians, prompting the King to commit a large portion of his army to the region. Occasionally, a single tribe will gain dominance over several others, posing a threat as vital to Gondor as any army of Easterlings or Haradrim. perhaps even more so because of the strategic significance of Calcnardhon. Thus far the integrity of the fortresses of Hornburg and Angrenost has been maintained, but the whole region would be jeopardized were they to fall. Regions Adornmarch Aelin-Lig Alka Reach Ardalmar Bowater Central Plain Craegstrem Deeping Coomb Deeping Stream Deeping Wall Dimholt Dol Baran Dor Haeron Dourns Down-End Drúadan Forest Drúwaith Iaur Dunharrow Road Dunman's Path East-Fangorn Eastfold Eastwall Edoras Road Emyn Muil Enn-Hîr Entwash Vale Ered Nimrais Eryn Fuir Ethir Onodló Everholt Fen's Edge Fenmarch Firienfield Gap of Isen Gap of Rohan Gapholt Glanhir Gorbelgod Grasslands Great West Road Harrowdale Heallstrem Hornroad Imlad Angren Irenland Isendale Ishmalog Juggler's Close Juggler's Trail Langflood Vale Lebefuin Len Arad Limlight Gorge Lisgarath Loeg Glanhir Loeg Medennin Meadow-Lands Medennin Mering Stream Midden Midden Lake Nan Angren Nan Cúrunir Nan Fuir Nan Onodló Nen Hithoel North-Undeeps Parth Celebrant Penmark Queen's Ribbon Rendar and Asirac Vale Riddernok Rushgore Sarn Gebir Slough Snakesmere Snowborn Vale South-Undeeps Stream-Valley Tol Brandir Vale of the Dead Westfold Westmarch Wold Wulflod Settlements and Points of Interest Abandoned Coppermine Achnod Iaun Adornas Adventurer's Tower Aglarond Aldor's Gate Amon Anwar Amon Eren Amon Gastal Amon Hen Amon Lhaw Amon Roch Angren Angrenost Ardalmar Argonath Asirac Tombs Astirian Athrad Onodlo Awful Path Awful Stair Bar Adorn Barad Tathren Befuin Beirgealga Beldwin Black Pillar Bregost Cabed Angren Calenen Calenhad Calmirie Calost Carlost Caves of Hogo Tarosvan Chamber of the awful Stair Dark Door Dunharrow Dunlostir Derwath Dwimorberg Earthwell Eilenach Eilenach Glens Enn-Hîr Enting Hollow Entwade Eryn Mith Ethraid Engrin Fen's Edge Firien Wood Bridge Foldburg Fords of Isen Ford of Snowbourne Formennin Forodló Freawul Gaestende Gineard Glanhir Grimburg Gwanlend Gynd Heahall Haldirith Harnrain Haunted Mountain Heahall Heahyrne Helm's Dike Heroth Iant Anór Imdorad Inn of Greys Inn of the sixth sense Iothele's Hideout Irensaga Juggler's Hall King's Barrows Leaflock's Mead Len Parmuil Limlight Falls Limlight Gatehouse Lond Angren Lossîr Mar Hogo Clan-Hold Marton Medennin Mering Steps Methedras Min-Rimmon Mircandor's Tower Mistham Nog Mennin Northwash Old Burial Field Onodrith Oracle Caves Orod Faeren Orthanc Ost Celebrant Ostiras Overwash Paths of the Dead Picknick Hill Prison Cabin Pûkelhyrne Quickbeam's House Rauros Rendar Tombs Rimmon Robber's Roost Sagolwic Short Fall Slaem Puchael Slawsun Snotorn Stair of the Hold Standing Stones Starkhorn Steaping Stone-Cross Stoorwich Swefnic Tel Pelenas Tilmendir Tilsun Tindrock Tir Anduin Tir Limlight Tol Britha Treebeard's Hill Trihyrne Twyferry Underharrow Upbourn Witeberg Witeburg Witegawic Wreitersun Wyrmbaen Characters 1650 Alandur Caranthir Finlong Sorondothor Urdrek References *Fan Modules:Tales of the Westmarch *MERP:Campaign and Adventure Guidebook *MERP:Isengard and Northern Gondor *MERP: Middle Earth Campaign Guide *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Mouths of the Entwash *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *MERP:Riders of Rohan *MERP:Palantir Quest Category:Gondor Category:Province